


Dazzling illusion

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Australia, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Voldemort has fallen.For many wizards and witches is time to live again, while others are still licking their wounds, picking up the debris, grieving the fallen ones.For Hermione, it’s time to find her parents and abruptly drag them back into reality.





	Dazzling illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illusione smagliante](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520832) by Isidar Mithrim. 

“Miss Clearwater, Doctor Wilkins is waiting for you.”

Hermione’s heart beat with a frantic pace.

_She was afraid._

Of not being able to explain, of not being understood, of upsetting their identity yet again.

_Afraid of finding them happier._

*

_It vanished in an instant, her fear._

Heartbreaking commotion watered her eyes, pulled her lips upward in a radiant smile.

_Wendell Wilkins._

That’s what the plate on the desk said, but _her father _was the beaming man before her.

_He’d recognised her._

After all, hadn’t Harry just proved her that love can be more powerful than a spell?

_“What a lovely set of teeth!”_

It vanished in an instant, her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story, the translation, you headcanon etc ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
